Friends and Family - Missions and Duties
by Nov.Rain
Summary: KandaXAllen, TykkiXLavi, BakXLenalee, ReeverXKomui, MariXMiranda and probably other pairing. Mentions of mpreg. Yaoi (MaleXMale relationships) Lucky-Yullen A trip to the beach & onsen, Kanda's mischievous son who is overprotective of his 'mom' (Allen) -Lots of adorable moments and something that no one will see coming - Allen and Co. each couples's child(ren) -Love is in the air
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay, First of all, I would like to apologize to my readers. I am really sorry, I promise to do something about __**RomeoXJuliet (YGO 5D)**__ and__** Daisy or Sakura? Astral-sempai, please chose...**__Please forigive me. I am right now suffering of a writter block - this is why I told myself that maybe if I did something else, I would be able to get ideas for those two fics, currently ON HOLD. I didnt abondone them. I have supporters that are counting on me to finish them and I will :-) Shylittlebunny13, DaireySyns, lacywing, Guest 2.0, Whitewolf997, Sina Xiel, alisha oneill, Sherry, KizunaTsudoishi, duhorcommonsense, Black Cat Angel, Happy, Leviathan of the sea, XxVegeta'sLoverxX (...maybe?) and of course my dear Akiza Izinski !Thank you for your patience, please give me more time - I promise to complete them, I just need time._

_This fic is a Yullen fic. It contains KandaXAllen, TykkiXLavi, BakXLenalee, ReeverXKomui, MariXMiranda and probably other kinds of pairing. There is mentions of mpregs (Male pregnancies) in this fic. I you don't like it, please go back. I would like to advise you that there is Yaoi (MaleXMale relationships)_

_I do not own -Man_

_There might be some OCs - Please tell me what you guys think about it. I hope you will enjoy it :-)_

* * *

Kanda and Allen were trying to organize their kids so that they could go to meet up with their friends at the beach. Their eldest, Chiharu, Haru for short, was almost ready but their younger one, Hakuryuu wasn't. He kept running around the house.

Haru was the oldest. She was seven years old and had long bluish-raven hair like her father but in a hime-fashion-cut. She had dark bangs that framed her face and light grey eyes. She also had Kanda's sharp features and fair skin. Hakuryuu was approx 1 and a half younger. He was 6 years old with short brown hair, like his ka-chan when he was young. He also, like his sister, had his To-chan's sharp eyes but unlike Chiharu, a dark blue that matched the Japanese's. Both children, physically looked more like their dad, they even had the same sharp tongue when someone said something bad about their 'mom', Allen Walker.

Haru was generally kind and had a warm smile, but behind that mask, she could be really merciless if anyone mistreated her Allen. The same goes for Hakuryuu, who didn't like being called like that (For exception Allen and his sister...rarely called like that by Kanda)Generally, he was called Ren by others. He enjoys giving his dad a hard time, like right know, by running all around the house.

One of the reasons he acted like that toward Kanda was because of how his dad speaks with his Ka-chan. Another one was because Kanda never seemed to understand that each time he goes out for some months (because of a sword or Kendo contest) Allen always felt horrible. His dad's departure always seemed to make Ka-chan feel the pain that he felt when his foster dad (Mana) was gone forever. Kanda never seemed to know that his mom was in danger of being molested by some old men EVERY FUCKIN' DAY when he isn't here (for example; when Ka-chan, Haru and him were at the grocery store. If it wasn't for the death glares coming from him and his sister, His mom would probably be claimed as the property of someone else. Sometimes Hakuryuu even asked himself if it wouldn't be better like that...sometime, he would want his dad to be with his Ka-chan...There, another reason, Kanda was sometimes never here because of some missions, but well...at least there was his sister and he by their mother's side...Hakuryuu couldn't also forget the time when he caught his dad making out with Santa Claus, last year during Christmas Eve. He woke up to go to the bathroom and on his way back to the bedroom – He saw his To-chan kissing Santa Claus in front of the Christmas tree. Kanda was touching his ass, SANTA CLAUS'S ASS – THAT PERVERT! He had someone as amazing and beautiful as his Ka-chan and yet, he decided to molest Santa Claus in their own living room.(AN – This Santa Claus was Allen, not that Hakuryuu knew it :P )

"Moyashi! Remind me why we are going to the beach again!" yelled Kanda as he once again failed to catch the creature that was his son.

"Hm? You just asked me this question 5 minutes ago, we're going to celebrate Komui's promotion as the new director general of the Black Order" Came the muffled reply of his lover from the kitchen. (Kanda, Allen and co were working as omyouji – priest – priestess –ect...they exorcized Akumas as a living)

"..Che...Why the hell at the beach? How old is he, seriously?!"growled the Japanese man. He apparently didn't want to go and less, run after his son only to make him wear his hat.

"Well what do you think? Of course we wouldn't go if we needed to leave the children alone at home...what's more; we will finally be able to be together with everyone...with you. And the beach isn't the only thing, we are also invited to an onsen trip..."mumbled the white haired man referring to the fact that Kanda came home from a 4 months long mission, 2 days ago. He turned the stove off as his daughter entered in the kitchen

"...Ka-chan.."

"What is it, Haru?" asked Allen, smiling, as he turned to look at his daughter, forgetting the green tea he was making.

"I can't find my yellow hat" said the 7 years old girl.

"Where did you put it last time?" asked Allen while taking her hand in his.

"In the bedroom, but I can't find it..."

"It's okay, we'll look for it together" smiled Allen.

Finally, they found it in her closet. Her attire was almost complete. The only thing missing was her hair that was loose behind her back.

"Haru, I'm going to do your hair, ok? Do you want something specific?"

"Not really, just make it simple but pretty, please"

"Okay."

'Seriously, you're just like Yuu' thought Allen as he attached her hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head. He used an elastic with red cherry blossoms.

"I'm done, do you want to go show daddy how you look?" asked Allen to his daughter who had her hat in her hands.

"Yes, but I am missing something"

"Something?"

"Yeah, my small red hand bag"

"Oh, if it's that, I saw it in your closet, wait I'm going to take it for you" after handing it over to his daughter. Haru placed the strap over her shoulder.

"I'm going to show papa and Haku-chan"

"Okay, if you need me, I am in the kitchen. I need to finish making your To-chan's green tea"

"Ok." The girl leapt out of the room, leaving her 'mom' alone. Allen looked at his reflection in the mirror. The short hair that he had when he was pregnant with his son was now almost as long as Kanda's hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized black hoodie to hide his arm and his snow white hair. Even if Kanda often told him to not hide them, at least his hair, Allen refused to. He preferred to avoid the odd stares that he often receives. He also felt comfortable in this hoodie; he was able to hide the small bump that was his stomach. He tried to lose weight over those two month, but it didn't seem to work. He didn't even know how he got that weight...this was one of the reasons he'd been refusing sex to Kanda for like what? One whole month? Well adding the 4 month and a half The Japanese man was absent,_ it makes around 5-6 months since they did it_. Allen refused categorically to show his lover his naked body. He absolutely wanted to lose those calories and this no matter how sexual frustrated Kanda was – He will need to wait.

Looking around, he picked a silver clip to hold his hair in a bun before walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO _XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kanda was speechless while Hakuryuu was so amazed, he stopped running around the house. In front of them stood Chiharu who was wearing her lilac bathing suit under a white dress shirt overtopped by a navy blue cardigan. She was also wearing red shorts that came to her mid-tights along with knees length white sock and simple navy shoes. Her hair along with her bag made he look like a mini-model. She was really cute and charming.

"So...Is it good?"asked the girl

"Yeah, you're really pretty, nee-chan!"exclaimed Hakuryuu.

"Really? Thank you, Haku-chan" a smile crept on her face.

She looked at her father, expecting something "...To-cha-waaa!" Haru was suddenly lifted in the air. Kanda hugged her before kissing her forehead "You're beautiful" he said in her ear. His daughter's eyes widened for a fraction of seconds. Her dad, Kanda Yuu, was smiling. Normally, one of the only person who was able to create that miracle was her 'mother', Allen Walker. From happiness, her cheeks turned pink as she hugged her father tightly. She really was happy.

Feeling forgotten, Hakuryuu opened his mouth to say something; probably insulting – like how his dad looked like a pedophile - but refrained to when he heard an agonizing scream of pain coming from the kitchen, followed by a crash.

"Moyashi?!" Quickly putting his daughter back on the floor, Kanda ran quickly toward the kitchen, followed close by the children. Sitting on the floor was his lover, clasping his left hand and cringing in pain. Kanda's eyes swept on his mate left arm shirt which was drenched – before looking at the tea mug on the floor.

"Hey! What happened?"asked Kanda, as he rushed toward the white head.

"Kanda...it hurts.."

"Ka-chan!"exclaimed the children, worried.

"Moyashi?"

Locking his eyes with his lover, Allen explained as much as he could what happened. "My arm...the tea..fell...urg.."

Basically understanding what happened, Kanda took his mate's left hand into his, examining the sore red flesh of his wife's left arm. "Come on, take off your shirt, you need to get your hand under the water" Kanda opened the cold tap and turned to see his mate still on the floor.

"Moyashi? What are you doing?"

"..I...I.."Allen didn't want to take of his hoodie, afraid of what his lover would say.

"What?"asked Kanda, grumpy. "Take it off! What are you waiting for?" said the Japanese man as he started yanking the over-sized shirt over the smaller's head.

"Yamete!" cried Allen, he was only wearing a loose white t-shirt under this hoodie. It wouldn't be enough to hide his stomach.

"What's with you?! Take it off"

"Stop yelling on ka-chan!"Interrupted Hakuryuu.

"Ka-chan? You're hurt, no? Why don't you take off your shirt?"asked Chiharu, really worried about her Mother's arm. She knew that burning yourself with boiling water (Tea in this situation) hurts like hell – But being born with a deformed arm, (Color-texture of the skin, etc..) Allen's arm was probably a lot more sensitive, thus, being in a lot of pain.

"Ka-chan, Take it off! Hurry, it hurts right?"asked the 6 years old boy.

Turning his stare to meet his children and Kanda's, Allen knew that even if he didn't want to, he would need to take his hoodie off. If he didn't, Kanda would by force.

Gently, but quickly – Kanda helped his mate take off his hoodie, before helping him stand up to put his red sore arm under the gushing cold fresh water. Allen blushed as he felt Kanda's chest against his back. Except from his loose white shirt, the only thing that created an indirect contact was the light green shirt that Kanda was wearing. It had a V-neck style and 3 quarter sleeves. The tall man was wearing this shirt over tight faded blue jeans and simple flip-flops. Allen winced as his lover touched his burned arm before him clicking his tongue"

"Che...it's bad." Turning toward his children, Kanda continued "Can you guys bring me the first-aid kit?"

Calling a truce for the sake of his 'mother', Hakuryuu nodded before rushing toward the bathroom – followed by his dear sister.

Kanda sighed as he buried his face in the little one's snow white lock. "Don't scare me like that...Moyashi"

"...S-Sorry.."replied Allen, as he sniffed.

"What are you apologizing for, no, wait-Why are you crying?" Sometimes Kanda really didn't understand his lover.

"b-because...I spilled your tea"

"It's just tea, you're arm is what I am worried about"

"...I'm pathetic...I c-couldn't even poor some tea i-in a m-mug without spilling some over m-myself" cried Allen

"Where did you get that? "asked Kanda, who was starting to get angry. He hated it when Allen thought that he wasn't good enough. The white haired man changed him – Teached him to believe in people again – Made him experience love, heck, he even gave him children! Except having sex again, he couldn't see what the younger one didn't give him enough of.

Kanda wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled him close to his body.

"You're good enough. Stop thinking about that."

"...b-but"

"I don't want to hear about it. By the way, how's your hand?" asked Kanda

"...Cold, I don't feel it anymore" replied Allen before he felt Kanda take his arm out of the water as examined it again. "It should be okay"

Hearing footsteps, the two male turned to find their children with the first-aid kit in their hands. His daughter, Chiharu opened the kit, searching for a tube of some sort. After finding it, she handed it to Kanda. After drying his lover's hand, Kanda applied some cream on the now numb hand before bandaging the parasitic arm.

"Here, I'm done" stated Kanda, as he closed the first-aid kit.

"..Ka-chan?"

"I'm okay, sorry for worrying you." Said Allen as he looked at his daughter and his son who was wearing his blue shorts (swim suit),a grey sleeveless hoodie and a pair of sandals.

"Why don't you guys start bringing the bags and the towels in the car? I will get changed and we will go to the beach, okay?"asked the white haired man, smiling as if he was apologizing.

"...Hai" replied Haru, as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen

"Ka-chan, if your arm hurt too much, you need to say it, okay?"said Hakuryuu

"Okay, now hurry. You don't want your sister to take care of all those bags in the hallway, do you?"

"No, I'm going. I will see you in the car. _Old man_, be useful and come help us after" said the boy before running away from his father

"Who are you calling old man, Shorty!?"yelled the Japanese man.

" Maa...Kanda"

"Che, I will seriously strangle him one day." Growled Kanda as he took Allen's right hand in to his."Kanda? Where are we going?"

"You need to change your clothes. I'm coming to make sure that you don't wear anything with long sleeves"

"Why?"asked Allen

"I don't care about how your arm looks, but I'm telling you know that if you wear long sleeves, it might take off your bandages"

"But! I don't want to!"

"Moyashi, stop acting like a child" Once they were in their bedroom, Kanda opened the closet before taking a kaki green t-shit out of it. "Here, this shirt should go well with those" said the tall man, referring to the brown and green shorts (swim suit) that Allen will wear.

"..Ah...That's right, Moyashi, it's been a long time since i took you in my arms, so I didn't really pay attention to it, but you...you took weight"

"..."The white haired man didn't say anything. He stared blankly at Kanda before kicking the man, shoving him out of the bedroom in the process.

"Oi!, What are you doing?! Open the damn door, Moyashi!" Kanda didn't understand what just happened.

"BaKanda, next time you say something like that, I will make you sleep on the couch"

"What did I say?! It's not my fault if you took my statement as an offence! And what's more, It's not like if we did something in this bedroom, because someone is acting like a damn woman and open the damn door!"yelled the Japanese as he banged on the door.

Like he asked, the shorter of the two did open the door, but not for the reason he thought. The only think he received was a stare...or was it really only that?

*SLAP*

* * *

So...how was it?

I might request a minimum of 5 reviews before posting the new chapter.

As soon as I know that you guys like it, I will publish the next chapter as soon as I can

:-) Have a good day, November Rain

PS: If you guys want to, you can go check my deviations on deviantArt - I am called 18

There is some drawing-comics that I did about Yullen, tell me what you guy think about it. I will put a link on my profile about that :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I would like to apologize for the wait...I know I was supposed to publish chapter2 as soon as I got 5 reviews – but I got sick and there was some big issues going on; for example a member of my family was assaulted...and yeah...hum...sorry I was late._

_I would like to thank the 13 people who are following this fic; Andune Carnesir, Cana99, ChaosKnight005, KuroAlice, Ravensoul1999, The Weirdo In The Corner (Made me smile, by the way __J__), UnheardSalvation, ankhesenamun2, axis-power.2013, . .laven, jazzmonkey, rini24, white lotus flower – Thanks_

_The same to the 9 people who 'favourited' my fic; ChaosKnight005, Ern Estine 13624, Happycafegirl, Kiari walker, Ravensoul1999, The Weirdo In The Corner, axis-power.2013, . .laven and otakukittn101 – Thank you guys_

_Now the __reviews reply __J__;_

**_Review of; _****_Xiao Yue Er_**

**_Reply;_**_You surprised me so much with that theory of Allen – Do you want him to be? _

_**PS;**__ I hope you'll like the kids of the other character later on..._

**_Review from; _****_Andune Carnesir_**

**_Reply:_**_Thanks, I'm happy that you like it...I really hope you'll like that chapter...I wanted to update it before Christmas – but I got the flu and a big headache – I'm all good now so no problem!_

**_Review of; _****_white lotus flower_**

**_Reply;_**_I know right! I'm glad you liked that part – I was afraid it was too OC..._

**_Review from; _****_ .2013_**

**_Reply;_**_Hahaha, I loved your review and reaction to the ending – Thanks, I hope you'll like that one._

**_Review of: _****_Ern Estine 13624_**

**_Reply:_**_Here it is, tell me if it's good enough when you're done reading it. I'll be waiting to know what you think of that chapter._

**_Review from : ao-mido_**

**_Reply:_**_The children's last name is Kanda. Same as their To-chan. I hope you'll like the way I made Kanda recognize Chiharu and Hakuryuu as members of his family – There will even be a special part in one of the next chapter about the children's last name. PS: For now, I guess that Allen has some weight to lose – but I do have some ideas, after, in the story plot ;-P_

**_Review of : _****_rini24_**

**_Reply;_**_I'm excited to know what you think of this chapter_

_Before I forget, I do not own -Man, but I do own my OCs – I hope you guys will review, I know it's a lot but I would like to reach the 20s if possible. If it is, I promise to write a long chapter to thank you guys and girls of reviewing_

* * *

"...so...What did you do?"Asked Hakuryuu to the man across him.

"..nothing." grumbled the Japanese man

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have a red handprint on the left side of your face.» stated the boy, before grabbing some fries and eat them.

" ' . .thing!" Yelled Kanda as he slammed his hands on the table

"To-chan, don't yell, we are in a restaurant. Need me to remind you?"Said Chiharu, who was sitting on her brother's left.

The four of them were currently at a fast food restaurant, waiting. For what exactly? Well during the drive, not one, but TWO of the wheels had problems. They called Komui to inform him of the situation. The said man told them to wait nearby in a restaurant or something like that. Like what, the Chinese man would send someone to fetch them and their luggages. Talk of a celebration, in Kanda's mind; it was only a big troublesome thing. During the whole issue, Allen didn't say anything. Even when they entered the fast food restaurant, he walked towards the washroom and still until now, is inside. Kanda was frustrated. He didn't understand what he did supposedly did wrong and yet, the Moyashi refused to talk to him. Heck, the white haired man left him alone with the kids...ALONE with Hakuryuu...ALONE with the Shorty...DAMN ALONE WITH THE FREAKIN' ANNOING CHIBI DEMON WHO JUST DOESN'T WANT TO SHUT UP...

"...Where the hell is the Moyashi?"Growled Kanda from frustration.

"Already suffering fromAlzheimer? At your age?" mumbled the boy as he looked at his father with a mocking smirk.

"Oi, Sherlock, don't play with my words, I knows that he's in the washroom – What I wanted to know is-"

"Why ka-chan is taking so much time?" Intervened Haru. "To-chan, go check on ka-chan"

"And leaving you two alone? Che, don't make me laugh. The last time I left you two alone for less than 5 minutes, just the time to make my command,_ I_ needed to pay for the three dozen of wine glasses you two broke. Don't also forget that_ I_ needed to pay for the fire that you two caused in the kitchens and the hospital bill for 4 people and a dog"

"Oi, old man. It wasn't our fault if the dog of that old hag-"

"Haku-chan! Language!"

"...uh.." Not wanting to click his tongue at his sister, he only looked at his dad "...look, this dog started to run after us inside the restaurant for no reason. It wasn't even our fault! Same thing with the 2 delinquents. They started rumbling about us spilling their drinks on their shirts by running around. They even dared to call us son and daughter of a..of..a...urg...you know!...And then we got angry and before we knew it...there was a big fight and...and..."

"..And four innocent person were involved in the fight by accident" Continued the girl in the place of her brother. The two siblings still remembered really well that day. The two delinquents insulted Allen of a freak, a bitch and other bad thing. After the big incident, once they were home – they confronted a sad smiling Allen. He just smiled at them before opening his arms wide. Hakuryuu and Chiharu looked at each other before tear formed in their eyes as they jumped in their 'mother's embrace. Eventually, they were punished. I mean you can't expect going out of this situation with a box full of mitarashi dango – What's more, they were reprimanded their Ka-chan...and this was hard to take on..

Kanda looked at the two kids. He clicked his tongue before standing up. "I'm coming back. I would like to ask you two to not make a mess and be silent and still for a while." He patted their head before walking toward the washrooms. Staring in front of him, his back now toward his kids – The stoic man continued "Both of you are Kandas, you should be able to do it"

Trying to hide his happiness, Hakuryuu turned his head to his right, looking now through the window, the street. A smile graced his features – like on his nee-chan's face.

"...Haku-chan, do you think we should've told to-chan that someone was hitting on ka-chan in the washrooms?" asked Chiharu to her brother, worried.

"Che, let him be. It's not my fault if he doesn't have a sixth sense like the both of us" said the boy casually.

"...hum...what considerate of you, leaving them alone" giggled the oldest of the two.

Both of them were silent, before frowning at the horrific sounds comings from the washrooms. They turned toward the hygienic place before smiling at the thoughts of their father probably doing something stupid – The voice of their ka-chan...unfortunately confirming it

Wrack! – Bam! Crash! – BAKANDA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

They looked at each other before smiling. Hearing a rock hitting the restaurant's window – both Chiharu and her brother turned to see on the other side of the busy streets two boys around the same age as Haru, if not older by some months, holding hands.

The one on the right, Mikhail, had vibrant emerald eyes and black hair but wild like his mom's. He had light skin and a grin that could brighten many situations. This boy's right hand was locked in the tanned one of his younger brother, Yohan, who looked physically a bit more like their dad. This boy had the same golden eyes and tanned skin as the Portuguese man. Even their wavy hair. The only difference was that he had their mother's red hair and grand-father seriousness. Still, you could see the corner of the red head turned into a small smile.

Both of them were wearing flip-flop as well as the same clothes but of different colors. While Yohan had white trunks and a red t-shirt, Mikhail was wearing black trunks and a blue t-shirt.

"Yohan! Mikhail!" The two Kandas waved back and waited for the twins to come inside. Once reunited, they asked them what they were doing here.

"Picking you guys up. Mom and dad are trying to find a place to park the car.» replied Yohan, gently.

"By the way Hakuryuu, where are your parents?"asked Mikhail with a grin

"Baka-Nousagi! Who are you calling who, what?!" growled the brown haired boy as he picked a fork "It's Ren for you, don't call me by my giving name!"

Letting go of his lovely brother, Mikhail started darted outside of the restaurant for his life.

Chiharu looked at the red head with a smile. "To-chan and Ka-chan are probably still in the washroom, it should take long before they go out."

"I see...um..."

"Ah, that's right...don't forget the promise that you told Maki-chan and I. You'll need to tell us all about when you realized your feelings for you know who» said the blue haired girl with an angelic smile – don't be fooled, if you look carefully at her face, you can almost see Allen's devilish version.

The golden eyed boy blushed at the thought of his impossible love before looking at the girl again - bush now gone " by the way Haru, nice outfit"

* * *

_Soooo...how was it?_

_Just to help you understand - Mikhail and Yohan are twins. The oldest one is Mikhail._

_First born (oldest) : Mikhail_

_Full name; Mikhail Mikk_

_Age 8-9_

_Eyes colour: Emerald Green_

_Hair: Same hair cut as Lavi without his bandana, but black_

_Skin: light (also like his 'mom')_

_Popular and sportive in general. Also likes to flirt like his dad, Tyki Mikk_

_Fast – known as Nousagi or Baka-Nousagi by Ren (Hakuryuu) ( Nousagi literally means Hare in Japanese)_

_Second Born (youngest): Yohan_

_Full name: Yohan Bookman _

_Age: 8-9_

_Eyes colour: golden – Amber_

_Hair: Same as Tyki when he doesn't pull them back, but red_

_Skin: Dark (generally like a Noah's skin colour)_

_Silent and polite. Probably the best suitor for Bookman's successor's successor (Bookman's successor is Lavi – And Yohan will probably be Lavi's successor as bookman one day...who knows) Has the grace and charm of his dad, Tyki while Mikhail has more the energetic and playfull personality of their mom, Lavi_

_There will probably be some twinset in the few next chapters. By the way, Haru (Chiharu) is 7-8 years old and Ren (Hakuryuu) is in his late 6 years old. You probably realized that but they are all probably a bit more mature and intelligent for their ages...I'm not sure...Ah, and Maki-chan (Yui Makino Chan) is Bak and Lenalee's daughter, also 7-8 years old._


End file.
